Hand knobs are conventionally attached to manually drive the eccentric of a taumel seat back adjuster with an intermediate support disc such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094.210 the hand knob is located at the axis of the seat back hinge. In some motor vehicles the hand knob is not conveniently accessable at such position. Such gear train is conventionally made up of a series of spur gears the first of which is actuated by a manual hand knob and the last of which is drivingly connected to a taumel eccentric. Conventionally the spur gears including the first one actuated by the hand knob are constructed as discreet gears with the first one adapted for hand knob actuation through an assembled intermediate support disc similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,210.